Jade
by Fem Scorpio
Summary: (chapter 6 uploaded. AN: GAHHHH!) This is just something that came to mind during a VERY boring math class, and *contains yaoi*. Kyo/Haru pairing^_~
1. Default Chapter

Hello, this is Fem Scorpio^_^ *bows*, you might remember me from some of the reviews of other fics and I have finally found something to write about. None of these characters are mine *sobs*, but Eric-kun is, in case your wondering. If you think this fic sux, take a look at my English mark and you'll see why.  
  
On another note, if Triste-chan is there, PLEASE add just ONE more chapter to "Somewhere in Between"! I love that fic, and it makes me cry that you stopped adding more on to it T_T.  
  
"dfdsf"= talking 'hfdad'=thoughts  
  
Anyways. please review!  
Jade  
  
Chapter one  
  
Outside of the school, there are students walking around the grounds at lunchtime. Kyo and Yuki are arguing and Tohru attempts to stop them. Everything seems the same, except a strange figure is sitting in a tree observing them.  
  
"GOD DAMMIT YOU RAT!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP PUTTING LEEKS IN MY LUNCH!!" Kyo spat angrily.  
  
Tohru tried to interrupt, "Ah. Kyo-kun. I"  
  
"Well, you shouldn't leave it unprotected" Yuki said calmly.  
  
"UNPROTECTED?!" Kyos rage grew, "YOU SHOULD LEARN TO KEEP YOUR DAMN NOSE IN YOUR OWN LUNCH INSTEAD OF MINE!"  
  
Yuki keeps his face unreadable, but you can tell he's hiding a smile.  
  
"Kyo-kun. you can have some of my lunch. if you want" Tohru says timidly. Kyo blushes but doesn't answer.  
  
"Hey Baka Neko. Honda-san offered you something. Are you going to polite and answer or just stand there stupidly?" says Yuki coldly.  
  
"Shut up!" Kyo pouts angrily.  
  
The figure in the tree smiles and laughs to himself a bit, but keeps his graze on one of them in particular.  
  
BWAHAHAHAHA!^o^ So how is it? I will make the next chapter longer if people like so far^_~. 


	2. Studytime

Hello again! The scorpion is back^_^ I said I was going to put one of my own characters in this story. but I'm dropping that, this just makes more sense.  
  
Please Review! ^_~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Before you leave for the day," the teacher says sternly "I want you to know that the science assignment I gave a little while ago, will be due for next day."  
  
Everyone groans at these words, but pick up their stuff as the bell rings.  
  
"Great, this is going to take forever to finish." said Yuki.  
  
"HAH, I'm already done" Kyo says proudly.  
  
"Well at least mine will be done correctly, the teacher is probable going to put an F on yours before he even looks at your messy work."  
  
"WHY I ." "Maybe Kyo-kun can help me with my homework?" Tohru interrupts, in hoping she can stop their fight.  
  
Kyo blushes and mumbles a "sure", before turning to leave.  
  
The three of them walk home with Kyo somewhat ahead of Yuki and Tohru. 'That was close' she thinks to herself.  
  
Kyo stops abruptly, "What are you doing Baka Neko?" Yuki asks the cat.  
  
"I heard something," he says as calmly as he could, but still casting a glare at Yuki.  
  
"Maybe it was the sound of your brain leaving your head."  
  
"NEVER MIND!! K'so nezumi!!" Kyo shouts.  
  
*** Back at Shigure's house, Yuki is sitting on the floor of the living room reading his science textbook. He sets the book to the side for a while so he can stretch his neck. While his is doing this, Kyo walks into the room and smirks at Yuki.  
  
"Still not done? Maybe you can join Tohru and me, so you're not struggling on it anymore." Kyo said maliciously.  
  
"Keep your comments to yourself, Baka Neko." Yuki replied.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?!"  
  
"Do I need to repeat everything twice for you?"  
  
Kyo took an angry lunge at Yuki, but it was cut short when he tripped over Yuki's textbook in a blind rage. He toppled over and fell right on top of Yuki and ended up face to face with him on the ground. Yuki had a look of complete surprise and confusion, while Kyo blushed in horror.  
  
Kyo was about to get off of him, when he felt Yuki's hands tangle themselves in his hair and pulled Kyo down so that their lips met. Kyo panicked, and tried to pull away, but Yuki wrapped his legs around his waist. His arms started to flail, until Yuki's tongue entered his mouth and the rest of his body went num.  
  
One of Yuki's hands left his hair, so it could slide under Kyo's shirt and rubbed his lower back teasingly. It then traced down to the waistband of his jeans, Kyo was thankful that it couldn't go any further because of Yuki's legs.  
  
He then felt Yuki angle himself so he could roll on top of Kyo. But this effort failed and he decided to move his free hand from the waistband, to the front of his jeans to unzip them.  
  
It was then, that Kyo got his energy back and pulled himself from Yuki. He ran out of the room to just outside the house so he could catch his breath and try to figure out what happened. But he didn't know that he was being closely watched.  
  
The person stayed within the shadows of the trees, and took in the sight of Kyo's bruising lips and mussed hair.  
  
He was about to revile himself, when Tohru came outside.  
  
"Kyo-kun? What are you doing out here?" she asked.  
  
Kyo looked at her and stuttered out the word "N.Nothing."  
  
"Uh. well then came you help me with my science now?" she said timidly.  
  
He was hesitant, "Sure"  
Dammit, these chapters are too short! Please don't flame me, I'm trying U_U. Anyways please review and tell the scorpion what you think. 


	3. Night

Hello once again^o^! Many, many thanks to everyone who reviewed; I will try to make the chapters longer. I might need to change the rating so please bare with me. The characters are still not mine (sigh), but I wish a few of them were. Hope you enjoy^_~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
After yesterday's incident, Kyo did his best to stay as far away from Yuki as possible. Most of these attempts failed because they still had to eat in the same room and they were in the same class at school. Yuki pretended as if nothing happened, but Kyo still sensed danger from him.  
  
Tohru took this as a good thing, thinking they were getting along better. In reality there was a more silent battle going on between them. Some of the more awkward moments happened at breakfast.  
  
"Why so quiet Kyo-kun? Did you lose another fight against Yuki-kun" Shigure asked in a cheerful voice.  
  
Kyo opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but took one glance at Yuki and didn't reply.  
  
"Hah! I'll take that as a yes!" sang the dog, "Ah, look at the time, you three have to go to school now. Hope you have fun."  
  
***  
  
Kyo speed walked the entire way, as if trying to lose the rat. Yuki kept a steady pace and talked to Tohru. When they entered the school they ran into Momiji and Haru.  
  
Momiji made a leap to hug Tohru, but was held back when Haru calmly grabbed his arm.  
  
"Haru, let me go, no one is watching." The rabbit wined. The Ox kept a firm grasp his arm and greeted the others.  
  
"Konnichiwa. Are you all well?" he said without any trace of expression on his face.  
  
"We're all okay, but Kyo-kun is very quiet lately," answers Tohru.  
  
"Really? Is he feeling sick?" Haru says.  
  
"I've been better," Kyo said bitterly, "What have you been up to?"  
  
Haru's face breaks into a wide smile, "Quite a few things actually, but I won't bore everyone with details right now." He walks past all of them, brushing against Kyo's arm as he leaves.  
  
***  
  
Still not feeling comfortable around Yuki, Kyo decides to leave him and Tohru, and wander the empty halls for a while. His mind was still refusing to believe what had happened between them.  
  
Just as he turned a corner, someone grabbed him and slammed him against the wall. His eyes had automatically shut from the impacted, so he did not expect moist lips come in contact with his. He tried to push the attacker away, but the person strongly held Kyo in place. His knees began to buckle but his body was firmly pressed against the wall.  
  
The kiss was broken and traced to Kyo's neck. His attacker started to suck the neck and drew a loud moan from Kyo.  
  
He started to go down to Kyo's collarbone when the Bell rang, signalling that class was going to start soon.  
  
To Kyo's relief, he pulled away and Kyo finally found the strength to open his eyes. Crimson met violet as Yuki smiled, cupped his face with his hands, kissed Kyo tenderly and turned to leave.  
  
Kyo stood in complete shock as he watch him go. He tried to make it through the rest of the day, but he was starting to feel sick so Kyo went home early.  
  
***  
  
He ignored Shigure's pestering questions when he entered the house. Still feeling a bit stressed from earlier, he went to bed before Yuki and Tohru returned from school.  
  
Kyo slept for quite a while, until he thought he heard something coming from the other side of the room. He got up and closely examined every corner. Finding nothing he returned to his bed to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Most of the night remained quiet, except for the cool breeze coming from the open window. Kyo shivered slightly from the cold, but stopped after he felt a warm presence around him.  
  
'Great,' he cursed silently, 'it's probable Yuki again'  
  
He practically winced when someone's fingertips started to trace over his lips and then settled on the side of his face. Replacing them, warm lips brushed over them. They were different from Yuki's cold ones and caught Kyo off guard. They were much more welcoming and he even felt himself kiss back. He hesitantly began to open his mouth and the stranger's velvety tongue slide in. Kyo wove his fingers into the person's hair. It was soft yet wiry and thick. He moaned into the person's mouth and shifted so he was directly under him.  
  
This person could not of been Yuki, because he felt so much more comfortable around him. The stranger then broke the kiss and went behind Kyo. He put his arm around his waist and rested his head on Kyo's shoulder.  
  
Kyo was about to say something to this, but fatigue swept over him and he fell asleep in the person's arms.  
  
***  
  
Kyo awoke that morning by himself. He thought for a second that it was a dream, but the memory was too clear.  
  
He heard someone knock on his bedroom door. It opened and Tohru poked her head through it.  
  
"Kyo, are you well enough to go back to school today?" she said cheerfully.  
  
Feeling somewhat better after the night before, he nodded. Tohru's smile widened and she left the room.  
  
As soon as he sat down for breakfast, Shigure looked up at him and said, "I forgot to ask you, did you see Hatsuharu on your way home from school yesterday?"  
  
"Why? Did he leave early too?" Kyo asked with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Yes, Hatori told me. But he said Haru didn't come home until late at night."  
  
Kyo blushed intensely in realization; "I'm going to have a talk with him later."  
  
"Good. Kids your age shouldn't be walking around alone on a school night." Shigure said teasingly.  
  
Kyo would have said something back, but he was too deep in thought to answer so he got up and started off to school without the others.  
  
When he entered the school, he blindly wandered the halls until bumped into someone. He turned to yell at them, but he found himself face to face with Haru.  
  
Haru smiled at him kindly and apologized for hitting into him.  
  
"Look Haru, I've been meaning to ask you something," Kyo said to the taller boy.  
  
Haru's expression stayed the same, "Alright, what about?"  
  
"About where you were last night." Haru's smile faded a little. He grabbed Kyo's arm and pulled him to a less crowded place.  
  
When they stopped, Kyo turned to Haru to say something, but was cut short when Haru leaned down to softly kiss Kyo's forehead.  
  
"I'm sorry, but when I saw what Yuki did the other day, I had to do something," He said after he stopped his kiss.  
  
Kyo's face turned red at these words, but he still managed to say, "Uhm. Its okay, there's nothing between him and me. He just caught me off guard, that's all. Thanks for. worrying about me."  
  
Haru smiled lovingly at him and kissed him again. He licked Kyo's lips and then left him.  
  
Kyo brought his hand to his lips and walked off to class.  
  
YAY! This chapter is longer! Please don't flame me, I worked very hard on this chapter and flames make me cry. But anyways please review^o^! 


	4. Kyo's confrontation with Haru

Heh, sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I've been a bit busy. Well anyways, hello again and thank you for all of your reviews^_^. I know this fic is a little confusing and the characters are a bit ooc, but it should get better at some point and time *shifty eyes*~_~.  
  
Hope you enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
After his talk with Haru, a few questions began to appear in Kyo's mind. Firstly, how did he know what had happened between him and Yuki? Plus, why had Haru suddenly fallen for him, wasn't it that damn rat he liked?  
  
Kyo decided he should discuss this both of them. He wasn't sure when, where or how he would do this, but it had to be done.  
  
***  
  
"Ano. Shigure-san, what is Kyo-kun doing?" Tohru asked, "He's been standing by the phone, picking it up and then putting it back on the receiver. Do you think something is wrong?"  
  
Shigure smiled at her, "I'm sure he's fine, but if he continues acting like this, I think one of us should confront him." Of course, when he said "one of us" Tohru knew he meant her.  
  
***  
  
He had to do it. He had to call Haru, but Kyo couldn't find it in himself to dial the number. After Tohru and Shigure left the room he began to feel a bit more comfortable and finally got Haru's number down.  
  
It rang several times and Kyo was about to hang up, when he heard a familiar, almost bored sounding voice.  
  
"He. Hello Haru? I need to talk to you about something."  
  
"Really?" he sounded concerned, "What about?"  
  
"Its hard to tell you over the phone, so how about I stop over?"  
  
" Oh, all right. I'll see you then." Haru then seemed to trail off as he hung up.  
  
***  
  
Kyo took a deep breath before he knocked on Haru's door. When it opened, Haru smiled at him and let him in.  
  
It took a while for Kyo to speak, but when he did he couldn't look him in the eye. "Are Hatori or Momiji here?"  
  
"No, Hatori's at work and Momiji is with one of his friends from school." Haru said calmly.  
  
"Good, because I need to ask you something." He was still not looking him in the eye, "How... did you know... about what happened between me and yuki?"  
  
Haru didn't reply.  
  
Kyo glared angrily, "ANSWER ME!!!!"  
  
"I... just spotted the two of you together, that's all," He tried to keep his façade unreadable, but failed. Kyo took notice of this and some things were starting to become clear.  
  
"YOU BAKA HENTIA OUSHI!!!!" He flamed in anger, "HAVE YOU BEEN STALKING ME?!"  
  
Haru remained silent and kept his eyes on the ground. Kyo's face blushed bright red as he started to curse Haru some more.  
  
When Kyo finally caught himself he stopped yelling, but continued to glare at him. Haru brought his head up a little so his eyes met Kyo's. At first he looked remorseful, but suddenly his face twisted into an expression Kyo knew all to well.  
  
Kyo immediately regretted his actions and tried to apologize when Haru's façade changed. Black Haru smirked at his attempts and moved closer to him until their noses almost touched. He gasped as Haru's hands went down to his hips and pulled his shirt upwards. Haru bent down to lick his shivering stomach, then he started to place kisses up his chest and trailed it to Kyo's throat and then his lips.  
  
Kyo limply tried to push Haru away, but gave up and put his arms around him in a loose embrace.  
  
Haru was keeping the kiss so gentle that Kyo thought he had reverted back to white, until he grabbed one of Kyo's legs and tripped him. He let out something of a yelp as he hit the ground and Haru straddled his waist. He started to put up a fight, but he notice that Haru wasn't doing anything besides staring contently at him, every now and then tracing his eyes across the curves of his body but always making eye contact with him afterwards.  
  
Haru swept one of his hands across Kyo's abdomen and licked at his lips.  
  
Kyo's eyes suddenly became hazy as he grabbed Haru's shoulders and pulled them into a kiss. He momentarily felt Haru bite his lips, but then ignored it when the oushi lapped up the blood that dripped down.  
  
He began to arch his hips upward, but they were both brought back down to earth when they heard someone enter the house.  
  
They broke away from the kiss just in time before Hatori walked into the room to see them struggling to get off of each other.  
  
He gave them both a stern look, "If you two are going to fight, please take it outside."  
  
Kyo and Haru both gave a sigh of relief and left as Hatori eyed them suspiciously.  
  
"I think we should continue this conversation later," said Kyo.  
  
"Allright, good bye" Haru said hastily.  
*dances around the room*YAH! THIS CHAPTER IS FINALY DONE! Sorry it took so long, the scorpion apologizes for it being short again T_T. ~please forgive me.  
  
I would like to have a vote to see if you guys think I should change the rating and put some LEMON in a later chappie, and if black Haru should make an encore. *gets serious look in eyes*Tell the scorpion what you think. B~Bye ^o^ 


	5. On the roof

Hehe! Yes I am back! BWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!!!! gomen... I thank you all for your reviews, they really help. As for the little vote, you will have to see for yourselves *gets evil look in eyes* hehe^_~ Hope you enjoy this chap!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"What happened to him?"  
  
"Don't know. It looks like he was in a fight."  
  
Kyo ignored all of the people staring at his mussed hair, rumpled clothes and the blood that trickled down his lip and chin. 'That went well.' He thought bitterly, recalling what had happened at Haru's House.  
  
When he made it home, Kyo attempted to straighten his appearance before he went inside. He didn't want anyone to figure him and Haru out, especially Yuki.  
  
Speaking of Yuki, he was the first one to take notice of him when he entered the room. He gave Kyo a quick smirk and Kyo returned it with a glare.  
  
"Oh, hello Kyo-kun. Your just in time, dinner is almost done," Tohru said cheerfully.  
  
He mumbled something in response, but kept his glare on Yuki. When Tohru left the dining room to go back to the kitchen, Yuki sat up and walked towards him. Kyo was startled by this action, and jumped away a little. Yuki laughed at his reaction.  
  
"Still afraid Baka Neko?" he said calmly, "What ever happened to that obnoxious voice of yours?"  
  
Kyo opened his mouth to yell something back, but closed it regretfully.  
  
His breathing became heavier as Yuki stopped in front of him, and put his hands around Kyo's neck and went to lick his earlobe.  
  
He clenched his eyes shut as the warm tongue caressed the soft skin there. Kyo finally got the strength to bring his arms up and push Yuki away.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you!?" He yelled in rage, "Why are you doing this?! Do you like me or something?!"  
  
Yuki laughed again, "No, what I have is more of an infatuation, nothing more nothing less." And with that he gave him one chaste kiss on his lips, and then left Kyo with a very stunned look on his face. But his shock soon turned to anger as he stormed off to his spot on the roof. *** He stayed up there for what seemed like hours. Too much was happening around him, it was confusing, it was almost unbearable.  
  
He was so deep in thought, that he didn't hear Tohru climb up the ladder. "Ano... Kyo-kun, are you all right? I brought you something to eat."  
  
"Eh? Oh... thanks, I'm fine," he lied.  
  
"Really? Because you've been acting very strange lately, you and Yuki haven't been fighting very much, and I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing," she said timidly.  
  
He attempted to smile at her, "No, I'm really okay. I just haven't been in the mood to fight that Kuso Nezumi."  
  
"All right then. But if something is wrong, you can tell me," after saying this she turned and went back down the ladder.  
  
When she left he started to doze off, until someone came up to the roof again. Thinking it was Tohru, he turned to greet them. But he gasped slightly upon seeing who it was.  
  
Haru smiled kindly at him, "Hello Kyo-kun."  
  
"Haru... how did you get here so quickly without getting lost?" he asked with a confused look on his face.  
  
" I didn't because Hatori dropped me off."  
  
Kyo *sweat dropped* "Oh..."  
  
Haru walked over to him and lay down beside him. Nether of them said anything as they both looked up at the sky until the stars were clearly visible. Kyo started to fall asleep and that was when he felt Haru swing one of his arms around his chest. He was a little annoyed by this, but he found it too comfortable to say anything.  
  
It was too hard to explain the feelings he was starting to have about the oushi. But to say one thing, he didn't react when Haru fully placed himself on top of Kyo and pressed gentle kisses on his face. He put his arms around Haru's shoulders and moaned as he pushed his lips to Haru's.  
  
Haru pushed his mouth open forcefully and slide his tongue in to taste him. Kyo tightens his grip on him and teasingly rubbed the attacking tongue with his own.  
  
He almost growled when the ox broke the kiss, but stopped himself as he felt Haru unbutton his shirt and pulled it off. He then slipped off his own thin black sweater, tossed it aside and continued the kiss.  
  
Kyo loved the feeling of Haru's bare chest against his. He started to breath much faster then he should have been and made the kiss rougher as he pulled his arms away. He brought them down to the waistband of Haru's leather chaps and was about to undo them when Haru grabbed his hands.  
  
He broke the kiss and smiled at Kyo, "Let me."  
  
He began to pull his chaps off and then pressed his lips against Kyo's navel as he undid the belt on his cargo pants. Kyo attempted to ignore the cool air that was brought to his legs and tried to focus of the feel of the others lips against his stomach.  
  
Haru then positioned himself between the cat's legs. He could feel him trembling beneath him. He smiled again reassuringly and cupped Kyo's face before plunging into him unexpectedly. Kyo broke into a sweat and opened his mouth, but no sound came out as his hips were rocked into rhythmically. Haru was finding it hard to keep himself upright and nearly fell on top of him.  
  
When they both finally released, they went limp against each other. After a few minutes, Haru got off of Kyo, put his clothes back on and tossed Kyo his shirt and cargo pants.  
  
It took a while before Kyo found his voice and when he did, it was so shaky that even he didn't recognize it. "Well it's a good thing we don't have school tomorrow, look what time it is," he tried to say jokingly.  
  
Haru laughed at him a bit, "After what just happened, that's all you can say?"  
  
Kyo blushed and shrugged his shoulders, "Then maybe it shouldn't of happened."  
  
"Are you saying you regret it?" He said as he put his arms around him, causing Kyo to turn a deeper shade of red.  
  
"No..." he said quietly, "I don't regret it"  
  
"Good" Haru said happily he went towards the ladder.  
  
***  
  
Wow, so that was my first lemon scene. Please tell me what you thought of it ^_^ and review, because reviews are what keeps the scorpion writing. Gomen if Yuki is being wwwwaayyyy too evil, but I'll make him nicer in my next after this one. 


	6. Afterwards

Bah... Gomen nasai for that last chapter, the day after I posted it I thought to myself, "OH CRAP! WHAT HAVE I DONE!?". Please be easy on me, remember I'm just a novice and don't let that last chap ruin the rest of the fic. I thank all of you for reviewing^_^  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"So, I guess this means you will be staying for the rest of the night," Kyo said quietly.  
  
"Why do you want me to leave so soon?" Haru asked politely as they entered the house.  
  
"NO!" Kyo stopped himself and started blushing, "You can stay..."  
  
"All right, but I didn't bring any overnight stuff," He said smiling.  
  
Kyo sighed, "Okay. You can borrow something of mine, but I don't have much for pyjamas."  
  
Suddenly getting a sly look on his face, Haru turned and grabbed Kyo, "That's fine, I'm sure you'll find something to keep me warm." Then Black Haru sealed his lips to the cats.  
  
"BAKA!" He tried to push him away, but B-Haru kept a strong grip on him and let his hands run down the others back. Kyo shivered slightly, relaxing abit. He tangled his fingers in B-Haru's hair.  
  
B-Haru traced the kiss down to his thoat, but a sudden noise stopped him. Kyo kept his fingers in the white hair and turn to see what Haru was looking at. He tightened his grip as his eyes went wide.  
  
Yuki stared at both in total shock; he seemed to be at a loss for words.  
  
Haru attempted to pull away from Kyo, but his head was still in his firm grip.  
  
"H...how... when..." Yuki stuttered. He was cut short because Tohru also came down.  
  
"Oh, Hatsuharu-san. When did you get here?" she said kindly, ignoring the fact that Haru's hands were still at Kyo's side.  
  
Kyo opened his mouth to say something, but the ox interrupted, "I was heading here earlier but got lost, Kyo spotted me when he was on the roof so he came and got me. That's why I'm here so late."  
  
"Well that explains one thing, but what woke me up was those strange noise's coming from the roof." Yuki said icily.  
  
Kyo gulped and tried to say something again, but was once more cut off by Haru, "We just got into a fight, but it was settled."  
  
"Really? Because it seemed to last for over two hours," Yuki said, not taking his eyes off of Kyo, "It must have been some fight."  
  
Both boys paled. Tohru put her hands on her hips and had a concerned look on her face, "I don't mind if you two fight outside, but try not to bring it inside." She said as she watched them cling to each other.  
  
"gomen nasai..." they said in unison.  
  
"Okay. Hatsuharu-san, you can sleep in the guest room if you like." She said politely.  
  
"Ah, thank you."  
  
***  
  
Kyo woke up the next morning in his own bed. He would have slept for longer, but he felt someone elses arm around him. Judging by the many rings on the person's hands, he guessed it was Haru.  
  
Haru didn't know that Kyo was awake, so he took the time to bury his face in the orange hair and inhale the scent of it as he stroked the others shoulder. He was very surprised when Kyo jumped up out of the bed and blushed furiously.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" he tried to keep his voice low, "Your supposed to be in the guest room!"  
  
"I was, but I got lonely," he replied smiling coyly.  
  
"dumb ass," Kyo muttered under his breath.  
  
***  
  
Sorry it took so long to post such a short chap, but I don't have much time to write. Please review (no flames)!^o^ 


	7. Can't think of title

Hello, welcome to the 7th chappie *makes greeting gesture*! I thank you all for your reviews and advice, they really helped the scorpion^_^. This would have come sooner, but I have had a LOT of homework. Please review^o^!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Kyo sat uncomfortably in his seat as he tried to resume eating with everything that was happening around the breakfast table. Shigure seemed amused by the fact that Haru continuously trying to put his hand on the cats knee or arm, obviously dropping his efforts to keep things secret, while Yuki glared and Tohru looked around confused.  
  
He brushed Haru's hand away and returned the angry look Yuki was giving him. Haru was a bit hurt by the rejection, but it went unnoticed as Kyo stood up in a rage and yelled, "FOR GODS SAKE, STOP STAREING AT ME!!!!"  
  
"If you don't like it, then you can take your boyfriend and leave," he said calmly.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!!!" Kyo fumed, his face was turning beet red.  
  
Kyo leaped at Yuki, the rat dodged it and gave him a hard punch to the jaw. Stumbling back, Kyo didn't have time to avoid the roundhouse kick that went straight for his left arm... his arm made an odd twist as he fell to the ground.  
  
He wanted to scream, but it was so painful that no sound came out. Haru and Tohru ran over to him.  
  
"I'll go call Hatori!" Shigure rushed out of the room to find the phone.  
  
"Kyo! Are you okay?" Haru said in a concerned tone.  
  
"What... do... you think?" He repied weakly.  
  
***  
  
"His arm is only dislocated, I'll adjust it and it should be good in a few days," Hatori said as he examined the cats arm.  
  
"So... he'll be okay?" Haru and Tohru said in unison. Hatori nodded.  
  
They were all in Shigure's dining room; Kyo was still sitting in the same spot on the floor. The room seemed much stuffier then it usually did, Hatori was kneeling beside the cat, while Haru and Tohru stood behind him. Shigure was just trying to keep himself calm and Yuki was nowhere to be found.  
  
Kyo looked up said in a very serious tone of voice, "Can all of you leave, I want to talk to Haru alone."  
  
There was much hesitating, but everyone eventually got up and left. When they were gone, Haru kneeled down beside him and carefully tried to hug him, but Kyo gave the younger boy a shove with his one arm. Haru opened his mouth to say something, but Kyo interrupted him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Haru sat back in bewilderment of the question, "Why what?"  
  
"Why can't I ever win? Not just to the rat, but you too."  
  
Haru, still confused, asked, "What? That's not true, you beat me in fights."  
  
"I'm not talking just about fighting. I tried to fend off all the things Yuki did to me, but I lost. Then you start to torment me, even with me being stronger then you, I still lose. Why does everything have to be like this?"  
  
Keeping his head down, the cow asked, "Do you really consider the things I feel for you losing something? I know that what happened between you and Yuki hurts you, but believe me, I will always be where to help, because Kyo..." He pulled the cat into a loose embrace and kissed the side of his head, "...I love you."  
  
Kyo could feel his vision being blurred, and quickly buried his head in Haru's shoulder before he started crying.  
  
The ox took notice of this and smiled sadly, then saying, "Now, should we call the others back here so Hatori can fix your arm, or are we going to stay here until it gets infected."  
  
Kyo mumbled under his breath, "Idiot."  
  
Haru laughed a bit, then standing up to get the docter.  
  
***  
  
Yes I know this one is shorter, but I didn't know how else to expand it T_T. I would like to get your opinion again, because I'm not sure if I should write another chap, or make a new fic with the pairing being either: another Haru/Kyo, Shigure/Kyo, or Haru/Yuki (maybe all three if that's possible^_~). Please R+R and tell me^o^. Thankyou for reading! 


	8. Finished!

YAY!!!! I'M FINALLY FINISHING THIS FIC!!!! I'M SO PROUD (heh)!!!! Hugs, kisses and cookies to all that have keep reading and reviewing this story *glomps* *muah* *tosses cookies*. The scorpion is so happy^_^. Well, that's about enough of my gibberish, ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Yuki sits alone at his secret base. He has his gardening gloves on and is holding a spade (gardening tooly thingy), but he does nothing with them and continues to stay at his position on the ground.  
  
'What have I done?'  
  
***  
  
"GAH! When will my arm stop hurting!?" Kyo said impatiently from the futon in his room.  
  
Haru snickered at him, "Hatori says it'll be like that for at least two weeks."  
  
Kyo was mortified, "TWO WEEKS?! But it's in pain! And it gets in the way!"  
  
"In the way of what?" Haru countered while still vaguely amused, "are you hiding something from me?"  
  
"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN YOU SICK BASTARD!"  
  
Haru laughed quietly to himself as Kyo got up and started pacing, "You know, walking around the room like that isn't going to make the two weeks go by any faster, it's just going to make me dizzy," said Haru.  
  
"Shut up! Keep your comments to yourself!" the cat raged.  
  
Haru stood up and grabbed him fiercely; "I suppose this means you want me to keep my hands to myself too," he said, then licking the others lips and bringing them into a kiss. Kyo protested at first, but slowly began to melt into Haru mouth. When Haru started to grope for the cat's ass, Kyo pushed him away in disgust.  
  
"sick bastard," Kyo said under his breath.  
  
Just then, the door swung open as Shigure lunged in and sang, "Good evening, my lovebirds! Will there be any magic tonight? Or will your injury prolong this event that I was planning to invite Ayame to watch with me?"  
  
"SHIGURE!"  
  
"Fine, fine. We'll just listen from the next room if you are too bashful. It won't be quite as fun, but Kyo is usually loud enough for us to get a good idea of what's going on-"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!" screeched Kyo, blushing madly.  
  
"All right, I shall leave now, but I will be back, and I'll have Ayame with me!" Shigure chanted joyfully as Kyo practically booted him out of the room.  
  
"I'm surrounded by perverts..." Kyo muttered.  
  
"Do you really think I'm that bad?" asked Haru sweeping behind him and wrapping his arms around him.  
  
"No, I guess your not," Kyo answered, but then yelped as Haru swung him down onto the futon.  
  
Haru stared at him gleefully and climbed on top of him, "I guess I'm going to have to change that!"  
  
Kyo fearfully watched him, "Hey! Remember, I still have a dislocated arm!"  
  
Haru smiled, "Who said I would be using your arm? All I need is your nether area."  
  
"When did you turn black?"  
  
"I'm not black, I just thought this might cheer you up."  
  
Kyo gave up, "Fine, but make it quick!"  
  
***  
  
About an hour later, the two made their way downstairs into the living room. Tohru smiled at them, "Where have you two been?"  
  
"Um... we were busy..." was the answer Kyo came up with.  
  
"WHAT!? AND I MISSED IT!? Aya will be sooo disappointed!" Shigure said dramatically.  
  
Kyo was about to leap at him in anger, but Haru held him back, "I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!"  
  
Tohru look of worry suddenly turned to surprise, "Oh, hello Yuki! Welcome back!"  
  
Yuki ignored her and went straight to his room.  
  
"Ano... was it something I said?"  
  
"I don't think so Tohru, he's probably just in a bad mood," said Haru trying to comfort her, "Well either way, I should call Hatori and ask to take me home, I'll see you tomorrow Kyo!"  
  
"Yeah, Yeah. Goodby-" Haru cut him off by lightly kissing him and walking out of the room.  
  
Tohru's face blanched, "Um... Ano..."  
  
***  
  
Kyo entered his room and went under the sheets of his bed.  
  
"Kyo, I need to speak with you," said Yuki as he stepped out of the darkness.  
  
"GAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!?"  
  
"Shut up baka neko, this is important." Yuki said calmly.  
  
"Fine! Say whatever you want, just stay the hell away from me!"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Kyo looked dumbstruck, "Eh?"  
  
"The truth is... I'm in love with Haru."  
  
Kyo said again, "Eh?"  
  
"He liked me from the start. But when I refused to love him back, he gave up on me and went after you. After, I began to realize that I did like him, but when I told him he became angry with me and we got into a fight. I thought that maybe if I made Haru jealous he might come back to me."  
  
Kyo was confused, "But Haru was never around when you did those things."  
  
"He was most of the time. When he realized what I was up to, he started following you. When I saw you together after your little escapade on the roof (Kyo blushes) I knew I was too late, so that's why I got so irritated with you. But I gave up when I hurt your arm, I'd gotten too carried away." He smiles, "I really am sorry."  
  
"Um... It's okay, I guess..."  
  
"But don't think this changes what was between us, I still hate you."  
  
A smile spreads over Kyo's face, "YES I WILL DEFEAT YOU!"  
  
"Hmpth, it'll still be a while before you force that out of me."  
  
***  
  
Kyo and Haru sit on a bench in the schoolyard during lunchtime.  
  
"Kyo, your being a little reserved, are you okay?" Haru looks at him in concern.  
  
"No, I'm fine. I'm just glad everything's back to normal." Kyo says happily as he goes to open his lunch bag.  
  
Confused, Haru thinks to himself, 'normal?' but this thought is interrupted by a sudden screech.  
  
"GGGGGGAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Haru looks down into Kyo's lunch bag to find it full of leeks.  
  
***  
  
I'd say that wraps it up nicely, what do you think^_~. Well, I would be best back to work on Bad Dreams, eh? heh. B~Bye! Until next time!^o^ 


End file.
